


Welcome to the Jungle

by RoberttheGayReporter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grindeldore, Guns n Roses, M/M, Seriously this is canon!, Slash, Songfic, Welcome to the Jungle, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoberttheGayReporter/pseuds/RoberttheGayReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later, when Gellert Grindelwald sat in prison and Albus mentored the Boy Who Lived, they both looked back at the bittersweet memories and smiled through the regret. Albus Dumbledore never stood a chance. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot us for a Challenge where we chose our pairings and the challenger gave us a song. Mine was Welcome to the Jungle for Grindeldore :) I hope you enjoy it!

Welcome to the Jungle

At school Gellert Grindelwald had been widely known among the female student body. Talk of Gellert's latest hook up never seemed to dwindle. He was known for more than his angelic blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Sure, the perfectly sculpted cheekbones and strong, long legs helped, but it was his ability to bring anyone to their knees that caught everyone's eye. One flash of his devilish grin and a suggestive wink melted the receiver's heart. His smooth, silky voice, the way he could make anyone feel like the most important person in the world with a few words, the subtle way he wrapped you around his finger. There was no doubt in anyone's mind. If he wanted to, Gellert Grindelwald could bring the world to its knees with a few words and a smile.

Albus Dumbledore noticed all these things when he first met Gellert. It took all his might to tear his eyes away from the lean body of his new neighbor. Albus knew he was a goner when he saw Gellert's mischievous smile for the first time. 

The first week the two boys spent together went by quickly. Gellert spoke of his plans to find the Deathly Hallows and his sentences always ended in an unspoken proposal to join him. Albus had never met someone his age with so much knowledge and if he wasn't silently staring at Gellert's perfection he was being left speechless by the other boy's intelligence. The evening of their first Friday together, Gellert kissed Albus as if they'd been doing it their whole lived.

"W-what are you doing?" Albus mumbled against Gellert's lips as the blond pushed him down on the bed. 

Gellert didn't bother fully stopping. "I've got everything you want, Albus. If you like what you see, you'll take it eventually. Why wait?" Gellert gasped out between rough, passionate kisses. 

"We'll get caught." Albus protested weakly, now pinned under Gellert's stronger body. 

"You're a very attractive man, Albus. But very hard to please." Gellert grinned and winked playfully. "Mein Gott, I love it." 

Albus stopped protesting and gave in, kissing back with equal passion. "I like it when you speak German, Gellert."

"Ja? I'll do it more then." Gellert mumbled against Albus's lips. "We'll take it day by day, and you'll see. We'll rule the world together. Nothing can stop us. We'll be unstoppable."

"Never considered it." Albus said. 

Gellert's grin grew impossibly wider. "Welcome to the jungle, Albus."

Many years later, when Gellert Grindelwald sat in prison and Albus mentored the Boy Who Lived, they both looked back at the bittersweet memories and smiled through the regret. Albus Dumbledore never stood a chance. 


End file.
